Al gato y al ratón
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: Siempre peleando. Siempre odiando. Y uno de ellos ya estaba cansado. ShizuoxIzaya. Lemon.


"Al gato y al ratón"

Era un hermoso día en Ikebukuro… No, mentira. Postes de luz volando de un lado a otro, la gente gritando y corriendo, e Izaya y Shizuo peleando de nuevo. Más que pelear, para Izaya eso ya era una forma de vida; en cuando a Shizuo era un todo o nada.

-¿Ya te cansaste gatito?- preguntó Izaya en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate imbécil

-Te ves lindo cuando te enojas-volvió a burlarse su enemigo.

-¡Vete al diablo!- gritó Shizuo arrojándole una banca que encontró en un parque.

Izaya comenzó a reír en alto, le enseñó la lengua y echó a correr en dirección opuesta dejando a un bilioso chico rubio detrás.

Shizuo ya estaba harto de la imprudencia de Izaya, ¿cómo diablos podía caber tanta estupidez en una sola persona? Era tan imbécil y salvaje; malcriado y arrogante; tan… Simplemente era él, y eso era lo que Shizuo más detestaba de su persona.

Fue pues a buscarlo a su casa con una sola idea: vengarse, torturarlo, hacer que se arrepintiera de todo, que lo dejara en paz. Le gritó un par de veces (enserio fueron sólo dos) hasta que se desesperó y entró echando la puerta abajo (literal). Pero ni un solo sonido, grito, movimiento ocurrió, dándole a entender que quizá la bestia de Izaya no se encontraba. Caminó un poco por toda la entrada pero nunca bajó la guardia; pasó por la sala, la cocina, el baño, pero nada, ni una señal. Demasiado sospechosa resultaba su aparente ausencia.

Subió en silencio las escaleras y pasó por en medio del pasillo vacío hasta que vio en el fondo de éste una puerta entre abierta. Se dirigió hacia ella y echó un vistazo por la pequeña abertura. Al fondo, en la esquina cerca de la ventana, había una cama individual sobre la cual dormía tranquilamente su dolor de cabeza.

Entró con pasos lentos, así como la respiración de su víctima. El ligero rayo de sol de la tarde le calentaba el vientre y lo acompañaba en su plácido sueño. Shizuo pensó que seguramente dormía de tarde para ir a joderle la noche. Lo conocía bien, más que nada porque ambos eran hombres y con todo el odio de su corazón, comenzó su venganza.

Se aseguró de que dormía, se arremangó la camisa blanca y se inclinó sobre él.

Hábilmente le desabrochó el pantalón y metió su mano zurda dentro. Comenzó a acariciarlo con movimientos suaves casi imperceptibles, hasta que aplicó un poco de presión al sujetar el miembro de Izaya entre sus dedos.

Izaya despertó poco a poco. Entre abriendo los ojos lo primero que alcanzó a vislumbrar fue la cabellera rubia de Shizuo que daba leves destellos contra el sol. Lo segundo que percibió fue el sonido que hacía la mano de su violador cada que se deslizaba sobre su piel. Tercero, el olor penetrante del tabaco.

-¿¡Qué?!- alcanzó a exclamar mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama.

Shizuo con un movimiento rápido le cubrió la boca con la mano derecha y lo empujó de vuelta contra la almohada. Izaya forcejeó con brazos y piernas para quitarle la mano de su boca hasta que ésta por voluntad propia se alejó. Sólo un respiro estuvo fuera de contacto para que el dedo medio de la mano de Shizuo invadiera su boca y llegara casi hasta su garganta, provocándole asfixia por unos segundos. Izaya se encontraba perplejo, fuera de sí, mientras el dedo de Shizuo se deslizaba por dentro de su boca y entraba y salía.

Poco a poco los brazos de Izaya fueron desistiendo al tratar de retirar la mano de Shizuo y sin darse cuenta sus piernas también habían perdido la batalla, misma que había sido provocada por los extraños masajes que le estaban proporcionando. Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba apretando el cubrecama y daba hondos respiros. Tenía las mejillas hasta el tope de color y su respiración había comenzado a agitarse.

¿Qué diablos había pasado por la cabeza de Shizu-chan para hacerle eso?, quién sabe, pero se sentía…

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada, Shizuo retiró los bóxers de Izaya de su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarlo directamente. Su pene se veía demasiado sensible al tacto, por lo que con los primeros movimientos se estremeció y su dueño jadeó. Izaya sólo se estremecía de placer y de vez en cuando miraba cómo Shizuo lo acariciaba. En un arrebato de locura jaló a Shizuo por la corbata, se la desató y desabrochó su camisa.

-Esp-espera –jadeó- N-no… Shiz…uo…

Para su sorpresa no podía completar ni una frase. Tenía la garganta seca y su cuerpo entero ardía por dentro. Su compañero de lucha no sólo era fuerte y obviamente sus manos no sólo las usaba para arrojarle cosas. Se levantó nuevamente sobre la cama echándole los brazos al cuello y se acercó para darle un beso, pero Shizuo lo esquivó.

Nunca antes se había imaginado que Izaya pudiera estar a su merced, tan vulnerable y desprotegido, y menos de esa manera. Se desabrochó el cinturón. La reacción de Izaya ante tal acción fue tanto sorpresiva como anhelante. Se podía ver en su sonrosada cara cómo ansiaba aquello. Shizuo se sentó en la cama y colocó a Izaya sobre sus piernas, a la altura de su pelvis.

El sonrojado pelinegro nuevamente rodeó su cuello con sus manos mientras recibía una serie de caricias que su cuerpo comenzaba a desear más y más.

-M-me voy a… Shizuo… Det-ent-te –jadeó Izaya nuevamente.

Shizuo sonrió de una manera maliciosa y, empujando a Izaya sobre la cama, se levantó, se colocó el cinturón en su lugar, se arregló la corbata y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

Izaya estupefacto y con el miembro tan hinchado que le causaba dolor, lo miró.

-¡¿Vas a dejarme así!?

-Esa era la intención.

-¡Eres un estúpido!

Pero Shizuo ya no estaba ahí. Caminó de nuevo por el pasillo hacia la escalera, con una sonrisa perversa.

-¡Al menos termina lo que empezaste!- salió del cuarto Izaya tratando de subirse los pantalones.

-¿Eso quieres?- se volteó Shizuo a mirarlo burlonamente sobre su hombro.

-Eres detestable. ¡Eres incluso peor que yo!

Eso sí le dolió.

-Arréglatelas tú solo. Tienes manos- le espetó Shizuo volteándose pero con un semblante serio, perturbado.

Izaya jadeaba de dolor, de placer, ¿de odio? Como pudo se colocó los pantalones en su lugar sólo que sin abrocharlos (no podía) y corrió tras Shizuo lanzándole una patada, pero éste suponiendo que haría algo así volteó a tiempo y le sujeto del pie haciendo que rodaran los dos escaleras abajo.

Para mala suerte de Shizuo fue él quien quedó debajo, cosa poco conveniente y que no le parecía buena idea. Y así fue.

Izaya aprovechando tal situación, rápido como una comadreja, coló una mano dentro de los pantalones de su abusador y comenzó a masturbarlo. Shizuo apretó los puños y no pudo evitar un espasmo de placer. Empujó a Izaya quitándoselo fácilmente de encima.

-Imbécil- le dijo este con una mirada llena de furia.

Shizuo se levantó del piso y se aflojó la corbata. Se acercó a Izaya y lo tomó de la chamarra obligándolo a ponerse de pie y lo empujó contra una pared. Nuevamente se deshizo de su ropa, se desabrochó el pantalón y sujetándolo por los muslos lo levantó en el aire y lo apoyó sobre su miembro; estaba seguro que Izaya podía sentirlo, incluso más allá de su ropa. Éste último lo sujetó por los hombros, extrañado pero aún con una mirada furiosa.

Shizuo se acercó a él para besarlo, pero a cambio recibió un puñetazo. Izaya cayó al piso. Shizuo se tambaleó.

Todas las acciones después de eso fueron demasiado rápidas: subir ropa, correr, correr, subir, cerrar.

De un modo u otro, Izaya había conseguido encerrarse en su habitación dejando a Shizuo hecho una fiera del otro lado de la puerta. Pero ambos sabían que no durarían mucho así.

-¡No juegues conmigo! –gritó el explosivo muchacho de frac pateando la puerta y rompiéndola por la mitad, sin embargo, el otro ya estaba a punto de escapar por la ventana.

Shizuo corrió y lo jaló del gorro de la chamarra y lo arrojó al piso.

-¡Tú eres el que juega conmigo!

El uniformado se acercó furioso y lo despojó de sus pantalones y juró que sería la última vez que haría eso. Se deshizo de los suyos y sujetó a Izaya por las caderas, incluso cuando este le lanzó otro puñetazo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame idiota!

Con el pene erecto, se dispuso a penetrar a Izaya.

-¡N-no!

La primer embestida fue terrible, dolorosa.

Izaya se quedó congelado un momento con los ojos asombrosamente abiertos, la mandíbula le temblaba y le dolía.

-¡Shizuo…!

Dos.

-¡Shizuo!

Tres.

-¡Para! ¡Me lasti-mas!

Cuatro. Cinco.

-¡Por favor!

Conforme Shizuo lo embestía sus reclamos iban perdiendo fuerza, y al sexto su voz se quebró. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y un sollozo se le escapó. Una lágrima calló.

Shizuo se detuvo al ver que lo que decía era cierto. Realmente le había costado trabajo entrar en él, pero estaba tan furioso… La culpa no era del todo suya, ¿o sí? Izaya estaba frente a él, tembloroso y se mordía el labio inferior.

Esa imagen de su compañero provocó dentro de él muchas cosas, que no supo descifrar. Se acercó y tomó a Izaya del mentón, que instintivamente retrocedió girando la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Shizuo se acercó más, provocando una séptima embestida por la que Izaya gimió.

No podía resistirlo más. Se inclinó sobre él a pesar de todo y aunque el otro no quisiera, le dio un beso suave. Se miraron un rato en silencio, incluso en la posición que se encontraban.

Siempre habían estado peleando, tratando de matarse, siempre queriendo hacerse daño. Pero esa vez no. Dentro de Shizuo algo se movió. Algo que lo impulsó a decir…

-….necesito- apenas alcanzó a decir en un susurro.

Izaya lo miró unos instantes y luego comenzó a reírse en su cara a carcajadas. Shizuo no sabía por qué pero eso lo hizo molestarse y se movió dentro de Izaya.

-¡N-no!

El que reía ahora era Shizuo. Izaya le dio una bofetada.

-No me provoques idiota.

-¿No? Si bien que te gusta –respondió Izaya sonriendo malévolamente.

Las peleas, los insultos, las reacciones, todo eso tenía una causa, un por qué, una necesidad. Era siempre la manera de buscar contacto, algo que los dos requerían.

-Empecemos de nuevo.

-Eres un enfermo –rió Izaya llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No más que tú, tonto.

Era esa extraña necesidad de golpearse lo que los había llevado a donde estaban ahora. Y es que el saber que el otro estaba cerca hacía que les hirviera la sangre, sin embargo, hasta ese momento, no sabían el por qué.


End file.
